The Cube
The Cube '''or '''The master Cube is a godly being whom manifests itself as a gigantic cube. He can never be destroyed. Believe in the cube and the cube will believe in you. History Creation The Cube started it's life as a gigantic, cubic space station. Almost immediately after finishing it's construction, the Cube used it's nigh infinite computing capacity to teleport to another dimension and to rain hellfire upon the non-believing kerbals. Later Robbaz attempts to persuade the cube to come back. It is in that moment that the Cube revealed The Truth to Robbaz, after which it agreed to come back and lend it's cubical body as a space station. During the flight into orbit, the cube demonstrates it's fourth wall breaking powers by "fucking" with the camera. First Voyage A few months later Jeb, Bob and Bill begin a voyage to deliver a fission generator to the Cube. The Cube however, requests the three kerbins stay behind to make sure no infidels trespass in it, Bob being a devoted Cubist, happily agrees. Jeb returns to earth alone, as Robbaz commands that Bill will also stay on the Cube, because "They are no longer needed on earth". The Cube was enraged by Jeb's refusal to stay and thus sabotaged Jeb's shuttle, causing it to crash into the earth. Luckily Jeb survived the crash. Seeking to calm the angered Cube, Robbaz builds the Master Cube Baby, as a peace offering. The cube found the first design lacking, thus forcing it to crash into the ocean, Robbaz then made a second improved model, which the cube approved of. The Second Voyage Robbaz appoints Jeb as the pilot of the Master Cube Baby v2.0, stating that he really respects Jeb as he is his role model. Jeb being the badass he is, request to be dragged into space rather than pilot the vessel himself. Against his better judgement, Robbaz agrees. Upon entering orbit, Robbaz orders jeb to enter the cockpit, making the original pilot Newfurt clean the engines. When Jeb entered the cockpit, Robbaz turned the engines on, leaving Newfurt behind to drift forever into the endless void. Jeb successfully docks in and refuels the cube, accidentally catching Bill while he's using the toilet which was very badly placed. For this act, the Cube forgave Jeb's previous heretical actions, and allowed him to leave the station. Upon entering the earth's atmosphere Jeb loses control of the Master Cube Baby. It is only because of the Cube's intervention that allowed Jeb to survive the ensuing crash, unscratched. Rebellion A moth later, the Cube reaches critical mass. The Cube then attempts and fails to take over Robbaz'es mind. Robbaz then begins an expedition to rescue Bill and Bob. Realizing he's brought one too many people on the spacecraft, Robbaz forces John to eject from the ship, upon which John gets stuck on the ship's wing. Robbaz realizes that the Cube has changed the very foundation of physics, causing the planned fuel to become inefficient. During the trip back, John finally fall of the wing, plummeting to the sea and disappearing below the waves. After a failed prototype, Robbaz finally makes it to the Cube, whose insides have become clear white due to reaching critical mass. Robbaz is horrified to discover that the Cube has revealed the truth to Bill, whose mortal mind could not handle the revelation, making his brain melt. The War against God Fearing that the cube has gone Berserk, Robbaz hijacs it's controls and forces it to crash into earth. By fucking with gravity and the camera, the cube safely lands in the Sahara desert. Wanting to destroy it and harvest it's infinite knowledge, Robbaz declares war on the Cube. When the rescue vessel crashes into the mountains, Robbaz is surprised by the fact that none of the Kerbals on board have died. Robbaz then realizes that the Cube is slowly losing control over it's actions, and has spared the lives of these Kerbals, desiring from them that they destroy it and bring salvation to the Cube. The God goes Mad In the following days, the Cube loses all of it's abilities to think, instead mindlessly spreading it's evil influence on earth. Robbaz constructs a fighter jet to destroy the cube and free it from it's own, mortal coil. On it's way to the Cube, the jet is intercepted by a group of Cube cultist, seeking to protect their god. The jet however successfully evades them, only to be mowed down by one of the Cube's automated Vulcan cannons. Jeb ejects from the crashing jet and lands safely. Having no way to defend himself, Jeb opts to hide behind a cactus and wait for reinforcements to arrive. Enraged that Jeb almost died, Robbaz creates his most powerful weapon yet, a tank named "Das Panzer", appointing Bob the tank commander as it's pilot. After being escorted to the Sahara desert via plane, the tank is parachuted onto the ground and begins it's assault on the Cube. Sadly even the powerful cannons of the tank failed to pierce the Cube's indestructible shell. Angered by the assault, the cube starts shuffling towards the tank. Stuck by fear, Bob the Tank commander retreats away. Robbaz then notices a hole in the Cube's armor. Robbaz then creates a jet and fills it up with bombs. Tombrey, a brave and young kerblin volunteers to go on this suicide mission to destroy the cube. The God's End? Tombrey successfully avoids the Cube cultist, goes high up into the air and then takes a nosedive into the Cube's weak point. Robbaz gives a final goodbye to the all powerful being, by saying "I WANT TO BUILD SOMETHING ELSE!". Tombrey makes contact, detonating his payload, enveloping the surrounding area in a blinding explosion. The Whole world rejoices as the Cube is no more and Jeb celebrates by humping a bomb. But this is far from the end, as the cube phased away from this reality moments before Tombrey crashed. The Cube materialised in a Universe, where a parallel Robbaz is the leader of a Navy. With a new body geared up for war, the Cube could finally fulfill it's violent desires by evaporating mortals. Legacy Althrough gone the cube is not forgotten. Many cultist still believe their god is with them, and they constantly attack the Viking Space program, in an act of vengeance. Robbaz learned his lesson about creating an all powerfull evil god/space station. He saw to fix the problems of the cube with his next invention: The Pillars Of Technology. Trivia * Robbaz almost got sued by Volvo for creating a vehicle more square than their cars. Thinking fast, the Cube melted the brains of Volvo's legal department before they could take any legal actions. * The Cube is the fourth most powerful entity in the mustiverse, standing right behind the HMS Ragnarök, Jebediah Kerman, and finally Robbaz himself. * The reason that the "Cube went into critical mass" is because the mod used to make the Master cube, B9 Aerospace wasn't updated to the current version of KSP. Category:Kerbal Space Program Category:Robbaz